Mysterious Summer Greetings-Part 1
MYSTERIOUS SUMMER GREETINGS---CHAPTER 27A OF THE MANGA ( PART 1 OF THE SUMMER CELEBRATION STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---select parts are incorporated into the Anime OAV [ AKA Episode 14 ], " Mysterious Summer Festival " ) Summary It is the middle of summer, and the Tsubakis-- Youko, Akria, and father Hiroyuki-- visit and spend time with their grandparents in the countryside. FLASHBACK---The day before the family vacation, during their daily drool routine, Tsukabi tells Urabe that he will be gone for a while to visit the grandparents. Urabe wishes him well. (#) Third day in, Akria decides to write a post card for Urabe, while most of the family is out fishing. He imagines Urabe in a very sexy and submissive pose, and licking the stamp ! The others return from the fishing expedition, and Youko cuts up and serves a watermelon to everyone. ______________ That evening, Youko, dressed in a colorful yukata, implores Akria to take her to the Summer Festival being held on the temple grounds. A reluctant Akria agrees to go. Once there, Youko buys cotton candy and offers a taste to Akria. But cotton candy is not the only thing that he notices, he takes note of all of the young men gawking at Youko. It suddenly dawns on Akria that that is happening because Youko, his older sister, is now incredibly cute and attractive. Plus the both of them are holding hands, just like a young couple out on a date ! FLASHBACK---Youko and Akria are at the Summer Festival, but Youko is 16, and a twin tail, and Akria is 9. They are holding hands, but Akria lets go and becomes lost at the festival, at night, when the fireworks are about to begin. Youko finally finds Akria with a strange family, wanting to help light sparklers and wanting to enjoy the fireworks. Youko scolds Adria for running off and making her all sweaty looking for him. (#) Youko tells Akria that she will not date or marry until Akria has graduated from college, and found a good job. Akria boldly states that he will judge Youko's eventual boyfriend / future husband as to their worthiness to have Youko, and gets a smack in the face with Youko's fan for his efforts. Plot The Tsubaki family, father Hiroyuki, daughter Youko, and son Akria, decide to spend time this summer at their grandparent's home in the country. They are given a warm welcome when they arrive. For now, Akria thought it was hot in Tokyo, but he finds that it is still hot in the countryside, too. FLASHBACK---Tsubaki announces to Urabe, after their daily drool routine, that he will not be able to taste her drool for about a week, due to the family outing to visit the grandparents. Urabe understands, and wishes him well. ( Unlike once before, Urabe does not seem to be worried that Tsubaki will be without her drool for about a week. See Manga Chapter 0, " Oneshot ", Pgs 30-43, where Tsubaki goes two weeks without tasting her drool, with disastrous results ! ) (#) On the third day, Akria is watching a local high school baseball game on the TV, when he suddenly learns that the rest of the family have already gone fishing. Realizing that he is alone, except for grandma, he decides to write a postcard to Urabe, something that he promised her that he would do. Akria writes that, once he gets back to Toyko, that Urabe and himself should attend a Summer Festival together. ( Wow ! Sounds like another date ! ) He then licks the postage stamp, but is distracted by imagining that Urabe is now with him, posing in a very sexy and submissive position, and is licking the stamp. Grandma notices, and wonders as to what is going on, with Akria telling her that he was only 'spaced out'. Soon, the family returns from the fishing expedition, and they plan for a fish fry for dinner. Youko wants to cut up a watermelon, and serves everyone a slice. Akria thinks to himself, a bit apprehensive, on how childlike his older sister is right now. __________________________________________ That evening, Akria is once again watching television, when this time it is Youko, wearing a sexy and colorful yukata and obi, who interrupts to implore Akria to take her to the Summer Festival going on right now. But Akria's desire to watch TV is no match for Youko's insistence on going, and soon the both of them are walking the grounds of the temple where the festival is being held. They come upon a cotton-candy stand, and Youko simply must have one. Akria declines a cotton-candy for himself, but Youko insists that he take a bite of hers. As he does, he quickly realizes that other young men are staring at them, at the inherit cuteness of a girl offering her cotton-candy to a boy. A few moments later, it dawns on him that the young men are really gawking at Youko, as she has become a cute, attractive, and sexy looking young woman. Akria had not really noticed, as she is his sister, and he notes that he even used to take baths with her together ! The staring continues, when Akria next notices that they are holding hands, just like a couple of lovers on a date. He protests, but Youko reminds him that they used to do that all the time ! FLASHBACK---Youko relates the time when she was 16 and had her hair in twin tails, and Akria was 9. They attended the very same Summer Festival on the temple grounds, both wore yukatas, and that is the time that Akria slipped out of her hand and ran off. Youko really worked up a sweat, looking for Akria, and thinking that he would be lost and crying. Instead, she finds him with a strange family, helping them light their sparklers, and enjoying himself immensely with the fireworks ! (#) Still walking hand-in-hand, and still getting envious and passionate looks from other guys, Youko loudly states that she always wants to hold hands with her brother, and that she will not date or marry a man, until Akria graduates from college and finds a good job ! A very embarrassed Akria is mortified, and counter-punches with the thought that he will be the sole judge of the worthiness any man that is interested in his sister ! Youko rewards his insight and boldness with a swift and painful smack in the face with her Japanese fan ! As a further vow, Youko then states that when Akria finds a girlfriend, he had better introduce her to Father and Youko herself. This brings to Akria's mind the fact that he already has a girlfriend ( Drool Bonded to her, no kidding ! ), and that he should check to see if said girlfriend wants to also go to a Summer Festival, too ! Category:Chapters